Zuko
Lord Zuko 'is the ambassador of peace in the United Republic of Nations, a legendary firebending master and one of the two founders who built the United Republic, alongside Avatar Aang. He was also the former Fire Lord since Summer 100 AG before passing down the title to his daughter, Izumi and is a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family. He even serves as the captain of the Seventeenth Division in the Heroes Alliance forces and his two lieutenants are Toph Beifong and his grandson/United Forces First Division Commander, General Iroh. Background Physical Appearance Personality Zuko is a calm, serious, and wise man with a strong sense of protecting his family and the Avatar from many threats. History Powers and Abilities Firebending Prowess *Firebending Grandmaster - While growing up in the Fire Nation, Zuko showed no extraordinary skill in firebending. In his teen years, however, his ability began to develop significantly under his Uncle Iroh's tutelage, most noticeably during the last year of the Hundred Year War. He became able to fight on par with much more experienced firebenders, showing himself to be a late bloomer. Having continuously refined his skills, he has reached the point of becoming a firebending master, but despite his skill and fast development as a firebender, he has noted on more than one occasion that he is not as skilled or as powerful as his younger sister, Azula. As a child, Zuko could only create small bursts of flame and was by no means focused or controlled in his bending, but by the time he was thirteen, he was confident enough in his abilities to readily accept a challenge of Agni Kai against General Bujing. Around the time of Aang's discovery at the South Pole, Zuko was still learning the basics from Iroh yet was skilled enough to momentarily knock Aang off his ship, but he was defeated when Aang went into the Avatar State. He utilized what he had been taught to defeat Zhao, an older and more experienced master firebender. Throughout his pursuit of Aang, he demonstrated his skill often; he defeated multiple foes on two occasions. Later, his skill grew. He fared well in a duel against Aang, delivering multiple fire blasts for a sustained period without tiring, but was defeated when he was paralyzed by June's confused shirshu. He created a shield of fire to protect himself from a massive explosion on his ship. During the Siege of the North, he fought Katara while the moon was nearly full. He held his own against her while she was strengthened by the moon, but needed the power of the sun to gain the upper hand and defeat her with one fire blast. He also landed a decisive victory in a rematch against Zhao. Lightningbending Prowess *Lightningbending Master Swordsmanship Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Aside from his bending, Zuko also developed masterful skill in swordsmanship, and he specialized in dual wielding swordplay, using a set of dao blades, skills he gained after being trained by the sword master Piandao. He would use these skills as his primary tactics whenever he was in his Blue Spirit disguise, unable to firebend, or when he needed to fight but also needed to conceal his firebending. He was able to defeat multiple foes using only his swords, including experienced firebending soldiers. He also dueled evenly with Jet and his dual hook swords until the fight was broken up by the Dai Li. Zuko was able to defeat several Earth Kingdom soldiers with minimal effort by employing his swordsmanship skills in combination with unarmed combat and, in the same confrontation, demonstrated the ability to combine his sword skills with his firebending, allowing him to deliver more powerful and destructive attacks. His skill was such that his father, Fire Lord Ozai, opted not to face him during an eclipse, when neither of them could firebend. He also defeated Sokka, a very proficient swordsman in his own right and a fellow student of Piandao, with ease in multiple sparring matches. Other Skills *Master Strategist *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Stealth Expert Zenkai *'Fire Swords of Heaven Zenkai Special Ability *Enhanced Firebending Equipment * Relationships Family *Ozai (Father, Deceased) *Iroh (Uncle, Deceased) *Azula (Younger Sister) *Izumi (Daughter) *Iroh II (Grandson) Friends/Allies *Avatar Aang (Best friend and former enemy, close as brothers) *Katara *Chief Sokka *Toph Beifong *Suki *Avatar Korra Enemies/Rivals * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Firebenders Category:Fire Nation Category:Fire Lord Category:Fire Nation Royal Family Category:Lightningbenders Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Firebending Masters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Team Avatar (Legend of Aang) Category:Master Strategist and Tacticians Category:Lightningbending Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Zenkai Users Category:Heroes Alliance Captains Category:Power Type Characters Category:Seventeenth Division